Drama at Brecon Beacons
by Ghost Riderette
Summary: 5 kids including Tom witness an assassination attempt on Alex so they all get sent to the one and only SAS training camp in Wales. Join the kids as they discover more and more secrets about Alex and his past. Also, the dead make a return. Wolf/Alex Tom/Claire(OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Join Alex as he is sent back to Brecon Beacons along with a selected group of 5 kids from his school, due to the fact that Alex needs to training and the 5 kids were witness to an assassination attempt on Alex. There will be more assassination attempts and surprise visitors, maybe even a few dead ones... Alex/Wolf If you got a problem with gay's or bisexual's... GO AWAY! Rated M!**

**Chapter 1:**

The ride was as you could say, a bit uncomfortable as we sped across the ruff land. You see, 5 kids including Tom and 4 other rats that took the piss out of everyone had recently witnessed a failed assassination attempt on our beloved, Alex Rider. Fortunately though, Alex had killed they assassin but unfortunately Tom, Mason, Tucker, Jennifer and Claire had seen everything. Leading to the 6 of them now being dragged across the country to Wales in a dark green Jeep.

Tom and Alex sat in the back on one side whilst Mason, Tucker, Jennifer and Claire sat on the other.

"Your a spy... a spy..." Claire muttered to herself for the 11th time that day.

"Oh for gods sake, shut up!" Alex yelled.

"And now we're going to an SAS training camp!" Claire squealed.

Alex slammed his head against the side of the Jeep just as the back door opened to reveal a buff but tall man that had black close cropped hair and grey eyes, he chuckled and shook his head before opening his arms in a hugging gesture.

"Now, now, lover, don't bang your head. I kinda care about you, you know."

Alex grinned before launching from his seat and wrapping his arms around Wolf's waist who in turn wrapped his arms around Alex.

"Save me from these morons!" Alex mumbled.

Then from around the corner came three more people; all buff but tall men although none were as buff and tall as the first. The three men chuckled and one of them ruffled his hair whilst another crossed his arms, grinning and the last looked like he was vibrating from happiness and energy. Alex and the man finally realised each other before a scowl returned to the man's face as he looked at the 5 kids.

"Get out, you useless rats!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, the three men were happily chatting with Alex even though they kept calling him 'Cub'.

"Now, I'm-" The man began to yell again but he immediately stopped when another man appeared.

"Now, you little fuckers, I am Sargent Armindo and this is K-Unit." He shouted and he gave of an aura of authority and demanded respect.

"I'm Wolf, unit leader," The buff man announced. "this is Eagle, one of our weapon experts," He pointed to the hyper active guy with bright red hair and clear blue eyes. "that is Snake, unit medic," He pointed to the slim guy with bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "that is Fox, our language expert," He pointed to the guy with black hair that reached his eyes and light hazel brown eyes. "and you already know Alex but here we call him Cub, he's our strategy expert and our other weapons expert."

"Alex is in the SAS?!" Claire screeched.

"Yes! Now you 5 will be kept here until god knows fucking when because I have no fucking idea why you are even here!" Wolf yelled but at the last bit he sent a glance to Alex who nodded to him. "Right follow me to the barrack we will be staying in, of course we had to extend it to fit you little shits in but we have made a few arrangements..." Wolf turned and smiled slyly at Alex who just narrowed his eyes at Wolf but he just turned and led the kids to the barracks.

The kids filled in and Wolf gestured for them to go and sit by the their respective bunks at the back of the barrack. Wolf then pointed at Tom.

"You will be called Hyena," He then pointed at Claire. "You, Parrot," Then Jennifer. "You, Butterfly," Then Mason. "You, Magpie and you..." He pointed at Tucker. "Rat."

"Those are pathetic code names!" Tucker protested.

"Well then, there just right for pathetic shits like you lot!" Wolf growled before Tom raised a hand. Wolf nodded at him.

"Um, why did you call Al-Cub 'lover'?" Cub shifted nervously and wouldn't look at his friend but Wolf seemed okay with the question.

"I'm gay and Cub is bisexual, guess." Wolf answered simply and Alex could feel Tom's shocked gaze burn into the back of his head.

For the first time Cub noticed that there was only 8 beds but there was 10 people...

"Wolf, there is only 8 beds?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we couldn't fit any more beds in so Hyena (Tom) you will be sharing with Parrot (Claire) whilst me and Cub will be sharing." Wolf looked directly at Alex and raised an eyebrow at his handsome young lover.

"Ah, so this was what they arrangements was." He narrowed his eyes and smiled at the older man who just shrugged.

Wolf then gestured for the kids to follow him and his unit to the shooting range. The kids grinned with giddiness as they all noticed the guns and far away targets. They started to chatter which really pissed Wolf off and in the end he had to shout at them to shut up.

"Now, Cub and Eagle with give you a demonstration on how to shooting." He then turned to the two men who each had a gun already fitted in their hands. "Lover," He grinned at Alex before shifting slightly and raised an eyebrow at Eagle. "crack addict." Everyone laughed but Eagle just glared at the man.

Both men walked to the targets and shot 6 rounds, all of Alex's hit the bulls-eye perfectly whilst Eagle had gotten 5 in the bulls-eye but one was slightly out of line. The whole of K-Unit cheered and Wolf slung an arm around Alex's shoulders before turning to the kids.

"Now, to bed, maggots. I suspect that none of you wish to eat after seeing two assassins being slaughtered?" Wolf raised an eyebrow; an old habit he had recently picked up from his love.

The kids all shook their heads before everyone turned to go back the barracks. Alex, Eagle and Fox ran ahead whilst the kids, Snake and Wolf stayed behind.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom could see Wolf smiling loving at his best friend and he decided to ask the buff soldier a few questions.

"How old are you?" Tom said to Wolf suddenly and in turn the man looked at him before answering his question.

"25." He answered simply. "If you don't want to do the math, then Alex is 10 years younger then me. Problem?"

"No, no problem as long as you guys haven't... you know?" Wolf nodded before glaring at the boy. Seeing Wolf's seething glare, Tom decided to had to his earlier words. "I mean, technically it's illegal, it would be classed as rape seen as Alex is only 15 and your 25." Wolf stopped walking.

"Yeah, true but it's not as if the laws going to find out about it, are they?" Wolf glared at the boy.

"Well, it's wrong, this shouldn't be happening-"

"Are they?" Wolf glared at him once more, cutting his sentence off.

"No, they won't but please, just... don't hurt him, okay? He's my best friend." Wolf's eyes softened by a fraction.

"Look, I'm not doing this with him because he's hot and because I can, alright. I do care about him, shit, I'm fucking in love with the spying bastard!" Wolf pointed a finger at Tom. "And that is why even if the law did find out, I won't care. If they decided to send me to prison, then so be it but I will fight tooth and claw stay with that boy. I don't give a fuck if it's illegal, I will never give up fighting for him." And with that, Wolf turned and walked into the barrack, leaving Tom speechless at the tough soldiers speech.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

Tom awoke to the sound of footsteps and a door opening. Being careful not to wake Claire, he got out of the rather uncomfortable bed and made his way the small window that was open ever so slightly. He pulled back the ratty green curtain to see Wolf sitting on the railings of the porch outside the barracks and Alex standing with his arms wrapped around the older man's waist and his

chin resting on his shoulder.

"Come on, Leo, tell me what's wrong." Tom heard Alex murmur.

"What if he's right, Al?"

"What if who's right? And right about what?"

"That kid, your friend, Tim... Tom, yeah, Tom. He asked me how old I was, I told him, then he asked if we'd ever slept together, I said yes and then he started saying how it was illegal and how it was wrong and it shouldn't be happening... and I just don't know, Al." Wolf ran a hand through his hair.

"You mean, you don't know if you want to be with me?" At this, Wolf spun around and placed his hands on either side of Alex's face before kissing him deeply.

"No! No, I didn't mean that, I meant what happens if we get caught?"

"And how would we get caught?" Alex chuckled lightly.

"Someone could tell on us if we're not careful." Wolf sighed. "I'm just worried that's all, I don't want to loose you but I don't want to loose my career either."

"Leonidas, your not gonna loose me or your career." Alex rolled his eyes. "If someone told, I would deny it and if they didn't believe me then I'll go and pull some strings with MI6."

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Bloody spies." He smiled slightly before enveloping Alex in a hug, his chin resting on his head. Of course, with Wolf being much older and bigger then the teenager, Alex was literally smothered by the soldier and his face was planted firmly in his chest.

Whilst Tom had been thinking over what the man and the boy had said, he hadn't noticed that Wolf had begun to kiss Alex's neck and when he did notice he looked away immediately.

"Leo, the cabin is full of 3 more soldiers and 4 kids and your doing this now, really?" Alex said seriously but Tom could almost hear the smile in his voice. All Wolf said or well, did in reply was suck, bite and lick one specific spot on Alex's neck, eliciting a throaty groan from the boy. At the sound of the groan, Tom decided that it was time he got back to bed before he could witness any more of the disturbing sounds and sights.

All the way to bed, he just thought how wrong it was and how Alex shouldn't be sleeping with a man 10 years older then him! Just before he slipped into sleep, he decided to have a chat with Alex about his relationship with the soldier tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The kids awoke to the hush voice of the two nicest soldier they knew.

"Oi, rats, hurry up before Wolf comes in all grouchy!" Eagle whispered.

"Yeah, we managed to get Cub to cheer him up a bit but still, he will kill you if you make him late for breakfast." Fox yanked some on the kids out of their beds.

Quick as they could – which wasn't very quick – the kids got dressed and fumbled out of the cabin, groaning from the need to sleep longer.

Wolf and his unit (Fox and Eagle had snuck out the window and met up with their friends) came marching around the corner.

"Good your up." Wolf grumbled. "Alright then, get to the mess hall, time for breakfast!"

The kids began to slowly walk towards the mess hall and the soldiers followed behind. Once they got there they were all served the traditional gloop of god knows what.

Everyone was sitting quietly around the table eating what was supposed to be food when suddenly Eagle cut the silence.

"My humps, my humps, my lovely lady lumps..." He started to mumble from his seat next to Snake.

Everyone looked at him before Cub spoke up.

"Um, Eagle, what are you going?" He tried to hide a smile as Eagle looked at everyone innocently.

"What?"

"You were singing..." Wolf looked him with one eyebrow raised.

"Out loud?" Everyone nodded vigorously and Eagle looked away blushing.

"Although, true to your words... you've got some lovely lady lumps, Eagle." Cub said and everyone cracked up whilst Eagle just glared at the boy.

Everyone ditched their trays before heading over to the assault course. The kids were not looking forward to this activity. K-Unit, meanwhile, were having some strange conversations.

"Eagle, you couldn't distract a terrorist if you had a rocket launcher in your hands." Snake shook his head at his friend

"Hey now, I'm the master of distractions. A couple of hand gestures and BAM! I'll pull the underwear clean off your butt!" Eagle said before walking to a tree. "OW!"

Everyone laughed before it all settled down again. They had just got to the assault course and K-Unit was figuring out who would go first when Jennifer spoke up.

"Do you think I could use this mud for a face mask?" She peered down at the mud covered ground.

"Do we look like beauty contestants to you?" Wolf growled.

"Well, Alex was always popular when it came to his looks." Jennifer cooed.

Wolf looked at her with a glare, growling under his breath but Alex just placed a hand on hid shoulder to calm him down.

"I'll go first." Fox announced.

Everyone watched as Fox lined up and got ready to race across the course. Wolf shouted at him to go and he was off. Meanwhile though...

"Ale-Cub, can I talk to you?" Tom inclined to his friend who nodded and stepped a little way from his unit and the kids.

"Are you sure you know what your doing with Wolf?" Tom asked.

"Tom, I know what we're doing is illegal, believe me I do, but I don't care." Alex shrugged.

"It's not that it's illegal, Alex, it's just... he is 10 years older then you!" Tom exclaimed.

"And I don't care!" Alex answered before going back with his unit.

After a while, only Alex was left to run they assault course. Wolf called and Alex shot off, jumping lunging, crawling, climbing his way around the muddy course. He finished the course in a few minutes and the second he crossed the finish line, his unit cheered and jumped (not literally) all over him. Three of the men hugged him whilst Wolf gave him a deep, proud kiss.

After they all finished at they assault course, everyone strolled over the the languages room. Once inside everyone sat with their legs crossed on the floor.

For the first half hour, Snake worked with Eagle, Fox worked with Rat (Tucker), Magpie (Mason) worked with Butterfly (Jennifer), Hyena (Tom) worked with Parrot (Claire) and Cub worked with Wolf but then after that half hour was up then they all swapped around but only for 15 minutes. This time Cub was with Hyena.

"Look, Cub, I'm happy for you. I just don't want you to get hurt!" Hyena's brow creased together.

"Thank you but I won't okay." Cub smiled. "Did you know Wolf was the first to say 'I love you'?"

Hyena's eyes widened, he never expected Wolf to say the important three words before his best friend did.

"Now, I don't know about you but in my mind that means something, okay?" Cub asked the boy. "He loves me and I love him, that's all that matters."

Hyena nodded and the pair carried on with the task before having to switch round again, putting Cub and Wolf back together for the last few minutes.

"Σ 'αγαπώ τόσο πολύ." (I love you so much) Wolf spoke to the younger boy in his native tongue (Greek) and he smiled broadly when his lover replied also in Greek (which made him so proud that he had managed to teach Cub his language). **(A/N: They're talking in Greek because they're the only two people who can speak it and it is against the rules for a soldier to date another soldier so if they were caught, they would be binned.)**

"Σ 'αγαπώ περισσότερο." (I love you more) Sneakily so the other soldiers (who didn't know or who weren't against they're relationship) couldn't see, Wolf rubbed the back of Cub's leg.

"δεν είναι δυνατόν." (Not possible) The older man said in a husky tone which made Cub want him all the more.

Just then the teacher called the lesson to an end and dismissed everyone.

The 10 people walked over to the mess hall for lunch and soon the hall was packed. Soldiers kept throwing glares at the kids but they all ignored it. Each got a dollop of grey jelly in their bowls before sitting at the tables. The solider's sat on one side of the table whilst the kids sat on the other. They happily chatted except for the fact that 3 of the kids, Rat, Magpie and Butterfly wouldn't stop complaining which caused Wolf to growl and snap at them every 5 minutes. The only thing stopping Wolf from decking the kids was Cub, who had at the beginning of lunch had wrapped his leg behind Wolf's and started the rub the inside of his thigh. Wolf, in response, had started to stroke up and down Cub's thigh and restrained himself from hurting the ungrateful brats.

However, Wolf knew that he would explode by the end of lunch if he stayed with the kids so he dumped his plate and grabbed Cub before walking off to K-Units cabin.

Cub could feel Hyena's gaze burn into the back of his head as he walked away with his lover.

Once they got to the cabin, Wolf sighed heavily before pushing Cub against the wall and bruising his lips in a painfully yet loving kiss.

Wolf tugged Cub's jacket and t-shirt off, suddenly feeling the need to feel his loves bare body pressed against his. Cub, feeling the same urge, also stripped Wolf of all the clothing on his top half. Just as Wolf's hands got to the button and zipper on Cub's pants the door opened and in walked...

**Ooooh, cliffy! Who walked on Cub's and Wolf's heated make out? Will any of the soldiers ever start catching on to the lovers?**

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter. However, they're won't be another chapter until I get some review for this one sooo... START REVIEWING!**

**Thank you and chow chow for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Cub's and Wolf's heads snapped towards the door next to them as it opened to reveal the Sergeant and Mr Blunt standing there stunned and slightly disgusted expressions plastered on their faces.

Both men blushed and instantly crouched down to pick up their t-shirts and jackets before putting them on and facing the men.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Sergeant shouted in outrage.

Both men looked down but their bosses simply looked at them for an answer.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Wolf stuttered under the Sergeants piercing gaze.

"How long?" The Sergeants growled lowly.

"Sir?" Cub raised an eyebrow.

"This!" Sergeant gestured to the two of them. "How long had this been going on?"

"Well, sir, only for a few minutes-" Wolf started.

"No, Wolf! Your little relationship, how long has it been going on?"

Both were silent.

"Oh, come on, I've noticed the looks, the touches, everything! Well, everything that is against the rules at this camp! Now, how long?"

"6 months, sir." Cub muttered.

"6 months?" Mr Blunt finally spoke. "You, Wolf, a 25 year old SAS soldier has been in a relationship with Alex, a 15 year old spy for 6 months?"

Both men nodded.

"Has anything else happened other then kissing? Like, um... anything... sexual?" Mr Blunt asked awkwardly and both men suddenly found their shoes extremely interesting. Blunt and Sergeant knew then that is had gone much further then anything legal.

"You do realise that a) what you two did is illegal and b) Wolf will be binned from the SAS?" Sergeant grunted.

Cub took one look at Wolf's grief stricken face at the thought of loosing his career and going to jail and immediately looked at the two men before him.

"Please, sir, Wolf didn't do anything wrong! It was my fault, he didn't do anything, I promise!" Cub pleaded and the Sergeant and Blunt looked surprised. Wolf's head shot up and he looked at Cub (who had his eyes trained on the men in front of him), love clear in his eyes. His eyes flickered to the men before looked at Cub, taking a step closer to his lover.

"Sir, I don't want to loose my career and I don't want to go to jail but I don't want to loose Cub... I can't loose Cub..." Wolf pleaded and reaching out, grasping Cub's hand.

The Sergeants eyes softened and he sighed, rubbing his forehead but Blunt's eyes were still hard as steel.

"Ok, Wolf, I need to talk to you in my office. Cub, Blunt's here for you."

"Yes and lately I haven't been able to come up with ways to get you to do mission's since but now I may have found a way..." Blunt's eyes slide to Wolf.

"Hey, you can't use me to blackmail him!" Wolf came to Cub's defence.

"You can shut up! Your in enough trouble as it is, if I want to I could press charges of rape against you right now!" Blunt growled at the soldier.

Both Cub and Wolf looked away but not before Cub sent Blunt a pleading look.

"Sir, please, I'll do anything just don't bin him or press charges against him."

"Wolf." Sergeant called for the soldier to walk to the office with him.

"I'll be outside, Alex." Blunt said before walking out the cabin.

As soon as they left, Wolf embraced his love in a strong hug.

"I'm so sorry, Wolf, I'm so so sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You defended me." Wolf lifted Cub's chin to look him in the eye. "Just please don't do anything Blunt tells you to, I can't see you get hurt."

"And I can't see you go to jail because of me." Cub looked up at him.

"Wolf!" Sergeant called again.

Wolf quickly leant down and kissed Cub before leaving the cabin. Blunt came walking in after he left.

"Down in Cornwall, a man has been seen, a man that should be dead."

"Who?" Cub raised an eyebrow.

"Yassen Gregoravich."

**Meanwhile...**

"Wolf, I just can't believe you." Sergeant leant forwards in his chair in front of his desk, looking up at the soldier. "My best soldier... _sleeping with a minor._"

"Sir, I'm not just sleeping with him, I-I-"

"What? Love him?"

"Yes, I do love him."

"He is 10 years younger then you, Wolf! That is more then illegal, that is disgusting... just wrong, Wolf, wrong!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just I can't help it. I love him and I can't stop myself, especially when he wants it just as bad as I do but I regret nothing I have done with Cub."

Sergeant sighed and stood up, looking at his favourite soldier in pity.

"I know you love him but I have to call Jack Starbright, Cub's guardian and see what she has to say about this."

"Please just don't bin me or take him away from me..." Wolf pleaded.

"That's not up to me, Wolf."

Sergeant leant over and picked up the phone before dialling in a number.

"Hello, this is Sergeant Armindo... is Miss Starbright there... Hello, Miss Starbright, this is... ahh, yes, I'm calling about Alex... um, it's a little awkward... well I just discovered that for the past 6 months, one of my best soldiers, Wolf has been in a little relationship with Alex... he's 25... I know, I understand that there is a 10 year difference... but their both pleading for us to not break them apart... yes, there has been some sexual activities involved... please, I would like you to reconsider, both men care about each other... but Alex wants this, he pleaded for us to leave Wolf be... I know he's a minor...Wolf understands what he has done and he knows it was wrong... no, he doesn't regret anything that happened... yes, I'll talked to the police... thank you, goodbye."

Wolf looked at the Sergeant, "Thanks for sticking up for us."

"Don't thank me Wolf, she still wants to press charges against you for statutory rape."

* * *

**I am on fire baby! Two updates in under three days! Jesus shit!**

**What's gonna happen to Wolf? Will Alex go on this mission to get Yassen? Who will decided to take a flight and pay both Wolf and Alex an unplanned and unwelcome visit?**

**Hope you like it, review and peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously, guys, if you really want me to keep writing this then you have to start reviewing. I'm thankful for the followers and favourites and the few reviews I'm getting but I would really appreciate it if I could get more reviews, thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Wolf felt he's heartbreak as Sergeant spoke those words. He couldn't go to jail! He couldn't get binned! He couldn't loose Cub...

"Sir, can you wait until he gets back from whatever MI6 is making him do, please?" Wolf pleaded. "He can go on the mission, come back and then we can deal with the charges, court, police but, please, just wait?"

Sergeant nodded before patting Wolf's shoulder and telling him to go and meet the rest of the his unit along with the kids back in their cabin.

Wolf slinked out of the office only to be met my Cub's curious gaze.

"What's Blunt making you do?" Wolf asked.

"He wants me to go down to Cornwall and find Yassen Gregorvich, the supposedly dead Russian assassin. You know, the most lethal and feared assassin out there." Cub grumbled. "What did the Sergeant say?"

"He phoned Jack, your guardian..." Wolf trailed off, looking down.

"And?" Cub placed a hand on Wolf's arm.

"She wants to press charges for statutory rape."

"What? She can't do that!"

"Yes, she can. She's your guardian." Wolf looked away.

Cub's heart thud loudly in his chest as he realised how bad the situation really was. Taking a step forwards, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Wolf's waist. Putting his ear to the older man's chest, he could feel Wolf's heart beat in sync with his. Wolf rubbed Cub's back and kissed the crown of his head before the younger boy pulled back.

"Blunt's waiting for me with a car, I'm getting some equipment and then heading down to Cornwall. I'll be back soon, I promise." Cub muttered just so Wolf could hear him.

"Come back safe, please don't get yourself hurt or killed. I can't loose you." Wolf stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cub kissed Wolf one last time before he headed off towards the black Rolls Royce waiting for him

* * *

When Wolf walked into the cabin silence fell upon all it's occupants. Wolf walked over to his bed, which was the closest to the door and sat down, facing away from everyone. Flinging his arm out, he slapped a small glass of water off the bedside table and it smashed into the wall. Everyone winced and looked at each other as Wolf dropped his head to his hands.

"Where's Cub?" Snake asked.

"Blunt came to get him, he's gotta go do some mission down in Cornwall."

"What's wrong?" Snake asked again.

"Cub and I came back to the cabin after lunch and we started kissing."

The rest of K-Unit wasn't surprised or fazed by this but the kids found it a bit disturbing.

"Things starting heating up... just as Blunt and the Sergeant walked in." Wolf finished and K-Unit looked at each other, this was bad.

"Blunt took Cub off to talk about the mission whilst Sergeant took me to his office to talk." Wolf rubbed his face. "He phoned Jack, Cub's guardian and told her about everything that had been going on in the last 6 months."

"And?" It was Fox who asked this time.

"She wants to press charges on me for statutory rape."

Everyone was silent but none of them could help the small amount of sympathy wean it's way into their hearts for the tough soldier.

**1 week later**

Fuck that! All traces of sympathy had soon left the kids the next day. Wolf was pissed and heartbroken, so of course, he took it out on the kids. He would shout at them more, he would call them harsh names on a regular basis and often tripped them up in mud or make them do his chores.

K-Unit did nothing to stop the man, they knew why he was doing it and it only made them feel even worse.

Wolf was trying to find a good lawyer for when it came to court and he was making contact with a few of his buddies on the force.

With all the stress Wolf was under, Sergeant decided to give him and his unit 2 weeks off and handing the kids to J-Unit.

Right now, Wolf and his unit were sitting at a table in a cheap café eating sandwiches and drinking coffee. Eagle and Snake were joking and teasing each other, Fox was laughing at the two whilst Wolf sat quietly. Every now and then he would chuckled but most of the time he sat brooding over his cup of coffee.

Look around the café, Wolf's eyes caught hold of two women. One was younger then the first, she had dark hair, blue eyes and a few freckles splayed across tan skin **(Guess who? ;P)**. The other had a mob of wild, curly red hair and bright green eyes, she also had freckles except there was more of them and they were splayed across pale skin **(That's fairly obvious!)**.

The red head looked up and Wolf noticed her as Jack, Alex's guardian **(I'm calling him Alex for the rest of the chapter)** but the other girl, Wolf did not recognize. Jack saw Wolf looked away after identifying it was her. At first, she didn't know who the man was but then she remembered him from a few pictures Alex had up on his wall of himself hanging out the K-Unit at Brecon Beacons. Her eyes narrowed on the man and she started glaring daggers at him.

Wolf saw theses daggers but decided to ignore them as he took another sip from his coffee. Placing his mug down, Wolf stood before dropping a ten pound note on the table.

"That's for my part of the bill. I'm gonna go for a walk in the park, then I'll go home. See you guys later?" All the men smiled and nodded at their friend before he sulked off.

5 minutes after he left, Jack turned to Sabina **(Yes, I brought her in! She will play a huge part!)**.

"That was Wolf."

"The man Alex has been seeing?" Jack nodded.

Sabina knew about Alex being bi for awhile and wasn't surprised when she heard he was dating and sleeping with a soldier. She hadn't expected the soldier to be 10 years older then him but that didn't bother her. Sabina always thought that age didn't matter when it came to love and she was happy for Alex. She just didn't understand why Jack was being so cold about it.

Jack suddenly stood up and walked out after Wolf. Sabina rushed out after her with a worried feeling of what she might do. Jack and Sabina caught up with Wolf just as he was walking across a lush and not to mention abandoned green field.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Jack shouted.

Wolf stopped, he shoulders slumped before he turned around and looked at the pair.

"I've got a bone to pick with you." Jack crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I figured that."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack glared at the man.

"Jack-" Sabina started but was cut off by Jack holding a hand up for her to be quiet.

"Look, I know I am way to old for Alex but do you honestly think that is that bothered me or him then we would still be dating?" Wolf looked Jack in the eyes.

"Damn right your too old for him. 10 years to old!" Jack sighed. "It's not that your dating him. Don't get me wrong, I don't like that either but why what I won't put up with is you shagging him."

Wolf's eyes narrowed, "It's not just me that wanted that!"

"Are you telling me that Alex willingly sleept with you?"

"I'm telling you he asked for it!" Wolf growled.

"You lie." Jack hissed.

"Really?" Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Well, why don't ask him when he gets back from Cornwall."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Jack fake smiled. "And you won't ever, ever see him again."

"And you think Alex is just gonna let you take him from me?"

"He won't, I am he's guardian and he's still a minor." Jack glared at him one last time before storming off. Sabina, however, stayed a little bit.

"I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine. I'm Wolf." He held a hand out.

"Sabina." Sabina smiled at him. "Just for the record, I have no problem with what's been happening."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't care about anything when it comes age really." Wolf gave her a pleading look.

"Please, you have to believe me when I say that I didn't rape or pressure Alex into anything with me. I'd never do that to him."

"Don't worry, I believe you and your right, Jack can't do anything to stop Alex from seeing you, Alex won't stand for it."

"I know." Wolf looked down smiling. "Talk to you later, Sabina." Sabina smiled and nodded before they parted ways.

**With Alex**

Panting heavily, Alex ran with Yassen by his side. Yassen was limping slightly but apart form that he was okay. He told Alex how he wanted to leave Scorpia, how he wanted to right all his wrongs and in turn Alex told him about all the things going on with Wolf.

Yassen understood and didn't judge the boy one bit. To be honest he felt sympathy for him because Yassen always looked upon love as a curse, not a blessing or something to be wished for.

The two men jumped into the silver Ford Focus before charging down the rode away from the warehouse Yassen had been kept in.

The men took turns driving the car before they reached Royal & General. Alex strode into the building and up to the front desk.

"Hey, Sophie. Let me up, yeah?" Alex asked.

"Sure, Al, go ahead." The secretary, Sophie smiled at the boy.

Alex smiled back before striding to the lift.

Blunt heard a knock at the door and shouted for them to come in. He was surprised when Alex came in.

"That was quick."

"Yeah, well, Yassen's gone." Alex shrugged.

"What do you mean gone?"  
"I mean I got him out of there there then he ran off and left."

In truth, Yassen was sitting in the car, in the car park, thrumming his fingers on the dash bored as he listened to the music blaring from the radio.

Blunt looked down, believe what Alex said was true.

"Very well, you can go back to your home in Chelsea."

"What?"

"Oh yes, Jack's back in the country and I believe she brought a friend along with her. Sabina Pleasures, I believe."

Alex blood boiled, what was Jack up too? He was happy he would see his friend again but he was still pissed with Jack and a bit suspicious as to why she had brought Sabina with her.

Time to go pay Jack visit.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter, I have every written for this story!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**R R R**

**E E E  
V V V  
I I I  
E E E  
W W W**

**Chow chow for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Alex slammed the door shut behind him after helping a limping Yassen into the house. They walked into the living room to find Jack and Sabina sitting on the sofa.

Jack stood up, smiling, when she saw the boy but her smile turned into a frown when Alex didn't smile back and just helped the tall blonde man into the kitchen.

"Alex?" Jack asked as she and Sabina walked into the kitchen after him.

"Yeah?" Alex asked bluntly as he set Yassen down in a chair at the oak table before getting the medical kit out of the cupboard.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why don't smile or even look at me?"

"A single word comes to mind."  
"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Wolf."

Jack sighed. Alex finished up bandaging Yassen's leg before standing up and putting the medical kit back in the cupboard. Then he turned to Jack and indicated for her to follow him into the living room and giving Sabina and Yassen a look to tell them to stay in the kitchen.

"Why would want to press charges against him, Jack?"

"Alex, he either raped or pressured you into have sex with him."

"No, no, Jack." Alex ran a hand through his hair before sitting down.

"What do you mean 'no, no'?" Jack stood in front of Alex and looked down at him. "Alex, please tell me you didn't ask him to do that to you, to sleep with you?"

"Jack, I'm sorry." Jack sighed and closed her eyes. "I had to ask him three times to get him to agree. If anyone did the raping or pressuring, it was me."

"Why, Alex?"

"I couldn't help myself. I wanted it and I could tell that he wanted it too but he wouldn't ask me or try anything because he didn't want to hurt me."

They both fell silent before Jack stood up again.

"Even so, Alex. He could have refused that 3rd time, he didn't have to agree to it."

Alex looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Jack, please, please, don't do this, I'm begging you."

"Just like you begged Wolf?" Jack snapped before realising what she said and reaching down to kiss his cheek. "Alex, I'm sorry-" She stopped when he flinched back away from here. A small tear slide down the boys cheek as he stood and walked out the house, slamming to door behind him.

* * *

Wolf answered the phone on the 3rd ring.

"Alex?" His voice full of concern.

"Hey, it's me. Are you at camp?"

"No, I'm at home. Take it your back from your mission?"

"Yep." Alex started the car up. "Can I come over, please?"

"Yeah, sure, right away." Alex couldn't practically hear Wolf smile. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Be there soon." Alex hung up before driving off towards Wolf's apartment complex. Look at the time and he saw it was already 23:58 (or 11:58pm).

It didn't take more then 20 minutes to get there and through the drive, Alex couldn't help but think about what Jack had said which caused small tears to roll down he's cheeks every now and then. After parking the car and getting out to walk to the complex Alex thought to himself, she was right, though, he had begged Wolf like a slut. And now his love could be getting sent to prison because of that. Because of him!

Out of anger Alex lunged forwards and punched the brick wall of the complex with his right fist. The adrenaline stopped him from registering the pain and Alex walked into the complex, towards Wolf's apartment.

He knocked on the door and whilst waiting he checked his phone.

**5 missed calls from Jack**

**3 missed calls from Sabina **

**2 missed calls from Unknown Number**

Alex guess the unknown number was Yassen.

**3 texts from Jack**

**2 texts from Sabina**

**1 text from Unknown Number**

**Jack's 1****st**** text:**

Alex, I'm sorry. Where are you? Please come back!

**Jack's 2****nd**** text:**

I'm so so sorry, please come home!

**Jack's 3****rd**** text:**

Alex, I swear I will make it up to you, just tell me where you are and I can come take you home!

**Sabina's 1****st**** text:**

Come on, Allie-boy, come home. You know Jack didn't mean it!

**Sabina's 2****nd**** text:**

Look, you don't have to come back just tell me where you are!

**Unknown Number's text:**

Little Alex, everyone is worried about you. I know your with Wolf but I won't tell them that, just tell them you are okay. You are okay, aren't you

Alex was just checking the time again (Finally the door opened the reveal a smiling Wolf. At the sight of his loves face, Alex broke into a grin and embraced the older man. They stayed like that until Wolf pulled away to close and lock the door.

Placing his hands on either side of his lovers face, Wolf kissed the younger boy with everything he had. He nibbled on Alex's lower lip, drawing a little blood before moving to his neck. Alex meanwhile, dragged his one hand through Wolf's black buzz cut hair and slipped the other under his shirt.

Wolf pulled back and brushed the Alex's new hickey with his thumb before taking Alex's hand and tugging him towards the bedroom.

Oncer, they dropped on the bed. Wolf eyes finally caught Alex's bloody knuckles.

"What happened?"

"I punched a wall."

"Why?" Wolf said confused as to why he would do that to himself.

Alex sighed before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Wolf's.

"I was angry. At Jack, at the world... at myself."

"Why are you angry at yourself, you crazy fool?" Wolf stroked his cheek.

"Because this all my fault, if hadn't begging you like a slut in the first, then this wouldn't be happening."

"Hey, none of this is your fault! Your not a slut, Alex! Your like any other teenager your age. Fresh, curious, fully of hormones. You just did it with a 25 year old guy, that's the only difference." Wolf smiled at him. "I love you so much."

Alex opened his eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

**6 hours later **

Alex's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. The back wall of the room was covered in photos of Wolf and the rest of K-Unit (including Alex) and even some separate pictures of Wolf and Alex sitting on the sofa, lying in bed, kissing ect. Wolf loved to take photos of everything and everyone and he loved people seeing the photos. The other walls were a pale blue with the words SAS painted on both walls in big, bold, red paint. The bed cover had the union jack on the front just like the pillows.

Alex had been in Wolf's room many times but he never really payed any attention to what it looked like. He liked it.

Memories of last night came rushing back and Alex smiled. Him and Wolf had spent 2 hours teasing and making love before falling asleep for another 4 hours. Now, Wolf was still fast asleep, one arm slung across Alex's waist (who was laying on Wolf with his head on his chest) and the other draped over the double bed. Wolf's face was buried in Alex's hair as he breathed steadily.

Gently reaching over to the bedside table, Alex picked up his phone. He checked the time to see it was 06:23 before flicking through the new text messages. Most from Jack asking him to come home or Sabina asking where he was although there was a couple from Yassen.

He decided to ignore all messages from everyone and phone Sabina instead. Quietly, Alex slipped from Wolf's embrace and tugged on some soft, grey, baggy jogger pants before walking bare footed across the red carpet and into the wooden floored hallway.

"Alex?" Sabina's voice carried through the phone.

"Hey, Sab."

"Hey!" He could hear Sabina whisper something in the background before hearing Jack ask to talk to him.

"Don't give Jack the phone." Alex said and again he heard Sabina whisper something before hearing a click. He knew she had put him on speaker phone but ignored it.

"Are you okay?" Concern filled her voice.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'm, uh, I'm at Wolf's place. Have been all night." He heard Jack growl something but he wasn't sure what.

"Oh okay, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know, I might just hang out here for the day."

"Well, behave." He could almost hear her smiling cheekily and he chuckled.

"I will, later Sab."

"Later, Allie-boy!" He heard her say before he tapped 'End'.

Turning around he slipped back into the bedroom. After closing the door, he climbed back into the bed and slipped back under Wolf's arm again.

"Morning, Eros." Wolf muttered. Alex loved it when Wolf called him that, Eros being the god of love and desire. "I wondered were you'd gone." Wolf traced his fingertips along Alex's back, making him shiver in delight.

"Just decided to call Sabina and let her know where I am so Jack and her will stop texting me."

"Wait, they didn't know you were here?"

"No, I stormed out after Jack said she was still going to press the charges even though I told her that I had to ask you three times to get you to sleep with me the first time."

Wolf sighed, he was hoping Jack wouldn't press the charges. Man, this was gonna be a long, hard day.

"Breakfast?" Alex smiled down at Wolf who grinned back.

Breakfast with his lover? Okay, maybe the day wasn't gonna be as bad as Wolf had originally thought.

**I've never done so many updates in one week!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! **

**Chow chow for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to clear things up; When Alex is at Brecon Beacons he's called Cub, when he isn't he's called Alex, clear? Good, now onwards, my lovelies!**

**Chapter 6:**

Wolf was standing with his one arm wrapped around Alex's waist (of course he toward of the smaller boy) and they other holding a bacon sandwich which Wolf was currently enjoying. Alex meanwhile was watching the news whilst leaning his stomach on the kitchen table and eating his bacon sandwich.

Wolf finished his sandwich and started placing feather light kisses on Alex's neck, who just smiled in turn.

"Wolf, I don't want to go back."

"Back?"

"Yeah, to Jacks." Wolf looked at his young lover and stroked a hand through his hair.

"Well, then, why don't you stay here with me?" Alex's face cracked into a grin before twisting in Wolf's arms and kissing him deeply.

"I'll take that as yes." Wolf whispered and Alex nodded.

Wolf walked off to get changed whilst Alex pulled out his phone, scrolling down his contact list till he got to Sabina. Tapping her name, he sent her a quick text message.

**Hey, Sab. I'm not going back to Jack's, I'm staying here with Wolf. By that, I either mean for a few weeks or maybe forever. I'll phone you later, kay?**

Alex quickly sent the message and 5 minutes after Wolf came out his -_their_- room, dressed in a plain white tee, camo pants and tan cargo boots.

"You have no clothes." He frowned but then a husky smile returned to his face. "But I suppose that isn't such a bad thing."

Alex smirked before Wolf stepped forwards, grabbing Alex's face with both hands and kissing him roughly. Alex wrapped his arms around Wolf's waist just before he was pushed up against the breakfast counter. Wolf's hands slide over Alex's shoulders, down his back and over his ass (to which Alex gave a throaty moaned to) before lifting Alex up by his thighs, onto the counter. They spent the next 10 to 15 minutes like that, making out. Although at one point. Wolf had pushed Alex onto his back and climb on the counter after him, so he was crouching over to the younger boy.

Just then the door bell rang.

Alex slipped off the counter and out of Wolf's arms before walking to the front door. Opening the plain wooden door, Alex came face to face with Sabina, who was holding to large duffel bags.

"Sab, how did you find this place?"

"I phoned Blunt and he told me." She smiled just before Wolf appeared behind Alex.

"Hello, Sabina." He gave a slight smile to the girl who gave a large smile back.

"Hey, Wolf." Sabina said before handing Alex the two duffel bags.

"After, I got your text, I started packing. Hope you don't mind that I went through your draws."

"Your a life saver, Sab." Alex hugged the girl who just giggled.

"I know I am and don't you forget it."

Both Wolf and Alex chuckled before waving good bye and closing the door after Sabina left.

Alex then turned and looked at Wolf.

"What are you waiting for, go get changes." Wolf smiled as Alex ran off to their room.

10 minutes later, Alex came out wearing a darkish green t-shit with even darker writing that read 'ARMY'. He was also wearing dark tan khaki shorts and dark green sandals.

As soon as he came out, he walked straight up to Wolf, who dipped his head and kissed the teen sweetly.

Then, he pulled Alex out the house and locked the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Alex said as Wolf rugged on his hand.

"It's a surprise." Wolf winked at him before striding down the stairs (the elevator had broken because

some science nerds a floor bellow at had done some stupid experiment in it **(A/N: Hehe, can anyone guess what TV show that's from?)**) and into the car park.

Alex climbed into the passenger side of Wolf's black mustang whilst Wolf got into the drivers seat before starting the car up. Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he continued driving for 5 minutes before he pulled up on the side of the road, in front of a row of shops.

Getting out of the car, Wolf waited for Alex to follow his lead before walking into a small tattoo parlour.

"Wolf, why are we in here?"

Wolf just winked at him again before going up the counter. A man covered in tattoos walked over to Wolf and smiled at him.

"How can help?"

"Um, me and my boyfriend here wanted to get something done." Wolf looked at Alex when he said 'boyfriend'. The tattooist raised an eyebrow at the two.

"You look pretty young." He indicated to Alex.

"Do you really think, I'd date this guy if I wasn't 16 or over?" Alex smirked at the man who just shrugged.

"Any idea what you want done?" Wolf glanced at Alex before looking back at the man.

"Well, I was thinking about getting the sideways 8, you know, the symbol for infinity." The man nodded. "Also, I'd have the name Alex under it. Oh, and I'd like it on my wrist."

"Yeah, I'd like the same but with either Leo or Wolf under it." Alex said before looking at Wolf. "Shall I get Wolf because no one really calls you Leo any more?" Wolf gave him a crooked smile.

"Yeah, the name Leo kind of crashed and burned as soon as I got my code name." They both chuckled before looking at the tattooist.

"I'll have the name Wolf under it, please."

"All right, why do you guys sit down whilst I get everything ready."

The SAS soldier and his lover walked over to the plush blue chairs, lined against the back wall and sat down. Wolf's thumb stroked the back of Alex's hand as they sat in silence.

"So this was your big surprise, huh?"

Wolf just smiled cheekily before nodding.

"Got fed up with have to remake ever hickey you ever gave me, so you decided to mark me with a tattoo instead?"

Wolf just laughed at the teen before kissing the top of his head. "You ever gotten a tattoo before. You know, in place that I haven't explored yet?" He wiggled his eyebrows before Alex smacked his arm.

"First off, there is no place you haven't already explored and two, nope. Plus, I know you have one on your arm. Greek writing or something." Wolf nodded as he rubbed his arm with his free hand.

5 minutes passed in comfortable silence before the tattooist called them over to a chair that sat next to a tray of tattoo equipment.

Wolf decided to get the tattoo first and sat in the chair as the man got his black ink and needle ready. Alex pulled a chair over and sat next to his older lover. Wolf placed his right arm on the armrest of the chair and the tattooist immediately set to work. Whilst Wolf was having his tattoo done, Alex sat peacefully, tracing the lines of Wolf's first tattoo with his fingertip. The tattoo was just four Greek words; **αγωνίζονται για την ειρήνη** which meant 'fighting for peace'. A tattoo Wolf got on the inside of his left forearm after joining the SAS.

A while past before the tattooist placed a thin white bandage over Wolf's tattoo and told him to keep it on for at least two hours. The he moved onto Alex, who had already lane his left arm on the armrest. Once again, the tattooist got to work. Through the time Alex was having his tattoo done, Wolf would place feather light kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Why did we get up so early for this? We could have stayed in bed a little longer." Alex inclinded.

"I wish we could have stayed in bed a little longer but other then my military job, I also have a side job as a mechanic and I have to work from 10 till 3 today." Wolf growled. Alex nodded.

"Wait, what am I supposed for the 5 hours your gone."

"I dunno, maybe you could visit the guys or talk to jack about you know what." Alex nodded once more before the tattooist announced he was done and out a bandage over the tattoo. Wolf payed the man before they both left, a thin white bandage on their wrists.

**This was really just a short, happy, good around type thing but I wasn't quiet sure what to do for a filler story and this came to mind first. **

**RIGHT QUESTION FOR YOU ALL! DO YOU WANT ME TO DO A LEMON BETWEEN WOLF AND ALEX?**

**REVIEW**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW**

**Chow chow for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, for the a few chapters, I will ask at the beginning whether or not you want me to write a lemon between Alex and Wolf? **

**So please, answer in reviews or PMs telling me what you would like me to do. The choice is up to you but so far I only have one vote telling me that I should do a lemon. However, I would like a few more votes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

Wolf sighed as he strode into the garage, a dark blue overall replaced his white tee and camo pants. Although, you could still see the white tee because the sleeves had been taken off and tied around his waist.

Calling out to his boss, Wolf let him know that he was in before grabbing a greasy spanner and setting to work on the engine of a hot pink Lamborghini.

_Wait a sec, _Wolf thought, _a hot pink Lamborghini... Oh god, no, please, no... _Wolf squeezed his eyes shut as he heard a seductive, high pitched voice call out to him.

"Hey, Leo." Lacy Renard came strutting over, sticking her chest out as she came until she was leaning on the side of her car.

Lacy was the daughter of Travis Renard, Wolf's boss and she was a stuck up, snobby, bitchy, slut who often flirted with every good looking mechanic her father employed. Although, she never flirted with any one more then she did with Wolf. When Wolf would come in, he would see her chatting up the other guys who eagerly went along with it... Until Lacy would lay eyes on Wolf. Then she would strut over and bug him all day.

And today didn't seem to be any different.

"Lacy." Wolf grunted in reply. He tried to ignore her by put all his effort into the engine and listening to the crackling radio that payed in the background.

"Oh, come now, Leo." The French women placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Why don't you let me... cheer you up?" She smiled seductively before placing her hand on Wolf's shoulders, get ready to give him a massage but Wolf pulled away and walked off to the other side of the car.

"Please leave me alone, Lacy." Wolf huffed as the girl walked round after him.

"Why?" She pouted. "I mean, we're both extremely hot and single, so I don't see why you won't just take me out."

"Because I'm into you. Plus, I'm not single."

"What?" Lacy eyes widened. "Your _not_ single?"

Wolf looked at her and shook his head.

Lacy pouted again before stropping of and sitting down in a chair across from the car. After an hour of looking for spare parts, tightening things up ect. Wolf finished the car and when he twisted the key and revved the engine, it sounded fine.

"Who is she?" Lacy asked as Wolf handed her the keys.

He ignored her question and for the next 2 hours he carried on fixing the cars in the large garage. After 2 hours, he stopped and took a break for half hour before carrying on with the last hour and a half of work. After half hour, Wolf suddenly remembered his tattoo and got an idea. Lacy hadn't stopped asking him 'who she was' for the last 3 hours, so why not _show_ her?

Walking over to the cleanest sink, Wolf slowly unwrapped the bandage from around his wrist. The tattoo was still a tiny bit red but it looked better then it did earlier. He turned the tap on and started to wash his wrist with his hands before grabbing a new cloth out of the packet under the sink and patting it until it was dry. Then, Wolf walked over to his rucksack and put the bandage into front pocket.

After this, he got back to work. Except, only half hour past until Lacy finally realised what the tattoo was.

"Alex?" She screeched. "Your dating a _girl_ called _Alex_? Isn't Alex, like a boys name?"

"Yes, it is." He said before looking at her. "Want to know something, Lacy?"

She nodded frantically.

"I'm gay."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Turning away, she very slowly walked over and sat down in the same chair as before, shock clearly displayed on her face. Wolf smirked before turning back to the car. However, he stopped when he heard someone call him. Looking at the garage door, he saw Alex leaning in the doorway. The boy was covered in flour, milk, grapes and many other assorted foods and liquids. Smiling, he walked over to the younger boy.

"What happened?" Wolf as he continued to walk.  
"Eagle." Alex sighed. Wolf finally got to him and looked him up and down.

"What did he do?"

"Lets just say, we are now officially band from all Tesco supermarkets."

"Why?" Wolf asked a bit weary.

Alex smirked before starting the story. However, I'll give you a flash back instead!

FLASHBACK_:_

_Alex was finding it very difficult to push the trolley with Eagle sitting in it._

"_Oh, Cub can we get some cake?" _

_Sighing the boy nodded at the supposedly grown man that seemed to have a child's mind. _

_Suddenly, Eagle jumped out the trolley and strolled off. Shaking his head, Cub turned to pick up a packet of flour when something smacked into the back of his head. Cub stood frozen, milk dripping from his hair and down the back of his shirt._

"_What the hell, Eagle?!" Cub yelled before lobbing flour at the man. _

_That was how Cub and Eagle got into a giant food fight in the middle of a Tesco supermarket._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Wolf was laughing by the end of the story and Alex just glared at him. Suddenly, a little bell went off and Wolf thumped the air with his fists.

"Yes! End of my shift, lets go."

Wolf slung an arm around the younger boys shoulders and they walked over to Wolf's apartment which was only just down the road. The couple were laughing and Wolf was stroking Alex's tattoo. However, the laughter came to a grinding halt when they came face-to-face with a red head that had a murderous expression on her face.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked calmly.

"I've come to collect you."

"All right that is it!" Wolf yelled. "Why can you not see that it is killing Alex to have to have to treat like a stranger or an enemy? Alex trusts you, he wants you be his friend, he wants you to trust him!"

Jack looked taken back.

"Why can you not see that I love him and he loves me? I get that he is 10 years younger then me, I get that but we don't care. Age shouldn't matter! Just please, don't press charges and stop trying to take him away from me!" By the time Wolf had finished with his speech; he was breathing hard, Alex's eyes shined with pride and happiness and Jack had a look of guilt written all over her face.

Everything was silent for awhile as the trio stood there, mouths open.

"I'm sorry." Jack finally caved. "Look, I don't want to hurt Alex but I have been looking after him for years and I don't want him to get hurt, okay? I'm scared that he will get hurt like he has so many times before."

"I won't hurt him, okay? Ever." Wolf whispered and Jack nodded.

"I won't press charges and I will let this continue on one condition."

"Yeah?" Alex finally spoke.

"Alex comes back and lives with me. He can move out and into here as soon as he turns 18, okay? But until he stays with me."

Wolf and Alex looked at each other before nodding to Jack.

* * *

**Lemon or no lemon?**

**REVIEW**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW**

**Chow chow for now!**


End file.
